


WHITE LOVE STORY (TEGOSHI & MASUDA: A TEGOMASS WRAP-UP STORY)

by tegoperokko



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tegoperokko/pseuds/tegoperokko
Summary: "I’ve always thought of you as the person who has the toughest heart within the group. I’ve never seen you wavered on any decision you made. Who would have thought that this is the real you? Weak and vulnerable.”
Relationships: Masuda Takahisa/Tegoshi Yuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	WHITE LOVE STORY (TEGOSHI & MASUDA: A TEGOMASS WRAP-UP STORY)

_A family of his own._ Tegoshi had always wished for it. He loves kids as much as he loves affection. His parents made him feel loved and it was the best gift a child can ever receive. That **’** s why he wanted it, too, but this time, he wanted to be the one giving and taking care of a child he can call his own. Things weren **’** t as easy as he thought so. He lived half of his whole life as an idol, a quarter of it was as an embarrassing one; a party-goer, someone that some thought almost had an alcohol addiction during his mid-twenties, and someone that most thought had lost his sense of shame and hit on every _cute_ girl he met.

Judgments and prejudices almost convinced him he lost right to obtain happiness he had always _selfishly_ wanted that he thought of giving it up and continue living a life people thought he was living in reality. It put him to depression he never showed to anyone. Getting treated was out of the choices to heal him. If people knew he **’** d been seeing doctors concerning mental health conditions, they **’** d be even more disgusted of him, and think his brain had dried out and he had gone mad. The cheers of the fans didn **’** t help either. At the end of the day, he knew that they idolized him for his looks, his ability to say cheesy things that made them squeal, and his talent in singing; but none of those tens of thousands **–** or even a hundred **–** people that say they love him through their fancily decorated fans they meticulously created and brought to show him on their concerts, genuinely cared about him, reached out, or asked the truth. Not like the agency would have let him speak things that are deemed unnecessary for the fans to know, but he could have **–** somehow **–** in his every little possible way, conveyed his answer.

It was hard. Not only did he have to fake his smiles and joys to his fans, but also to the members that were always with him. He had to show the contentedness on his face; that he actually enjoyed his time getting the attention he loved so dearly and quitting was never included in his thoughts. He did well, though. He goofed, joked, and laughed with them even when all those times, he just wanted to cry and mope in a corner for not being someone who could be _enough_ to meet everyone **’** s expectations. He thought his father and mother could help him, tell him didn **’** t deserve the emotional torture he knew so well he brought within himself, that he was allowed to easily _quit,_ and he was welcome to go back home to the warm arms of his family.

But before he can even take a single step to do that; confide with his parents, he faced a confrontation he never ever expected. He was only asked a simple question; a question that made the smile, he tried so hard to curl on the edges of his lips, disappear and the laughing voice, he internalized for hours, turn into a hopeless sob.

Masuda was someone who had been with him from the very start of his career **–** a senior with a five-year career gap and biologically a year older than him. He was the one who created Tegoshi **’** s place to belong in the group, as Tegoshi had always put it that way, and he was the one most often partnered with him when they have to sing. He spent most of his time with Masuda; they were close friends but kind of drifted apart when Tegoshi started hanging out with people who Masuda did not despise but he also knew he **’** d get nothing beneficial in return so he was better off without them. Despite being with him for a long time, Tegoshi once laughed to himself how he realized how miserable he had gotten in his life. Because even the person he thought who knew the best and worst of him, didn **’** t notice the pain he was suffering from. _Even Masuda was oblivious;_ or so he thought.

There was a time when they bumped in the hall way of the comfort room of their recording set; at first Tegoshi was curious as Masuda, the clean-freak that he is, never had once gone to a comfort room where he did not feel _comfortable_ at all. And before Tegoshi could even say something amusing, Masuda spoke in a tone he never heard before; a tone which got Tegoshi breaking in just a matter of seconds because as he asked it in a gentle way, it also demanded truth and honesty from him.

 ** _“_** _Tegoshi, what **’** s wrong? **”**_ Masuda asked while staring at Tegoshi intently.

Tegoshi broke down completely. He only needed to hear _that_ question. He only needed someone who would dare to ask him what was not going well. He cried **_“_** _help **”**_ multiple times, slumped on the floor until Masuda gathered him in his arms and told him everything will be fine.

They didn **’** t get to record their parts on that day. Tegoshi cried for hours like it was what he needed all this time and Masuda understood him. Masuda went back to the studio and excused the both of them with the reason that Tegoshi was sick and he needed to be brought home. The members weren **’** t convinced, but their manager _bought_ it when he noticed the urgency in his voice.

They didn **’** t go home, though. Masuda brought Tegoshi in a place where not too many people know, according to Masuda. On top of a hill where the scenery was beautiful and his vision was filled with greenery and his nostrils inhaled the fresh air. There, he told Masuda everything; things that have started out as little ones but grew into intolerable thoughts. He knew Masuda pitied him, and he needed that. Masuda comforted him; assured Tegoshi he **’** ll be there if ever he needed a friend.

For Tegoshi it felt nice to know that someone _cared._ And since then on even, if he felt embarrassed for bothering his partner too much of his problems, it was the only way to put his negative thoughts at the back of his mind.

Masuda **’** s presence had always been soothing; things have gotten bearable and lighter for Tegoshi. He made sure that Tegoshi was fine; he made sure that he knew all of his thoughts. One time while they were on the hill, that had fairly become their place of _confession,_ Masuda said he found something out about him; **_“_** _You know, Tegoshi, I **’** ve always thought of you as the person who has the toughest heart within the_ _group. I **’** ve never seen you wavered on any decision you made. Who would have thought that this is the real you? Weak and vulnerable. **”**_

Taken aback with Masuda **’** s words, he replied; his heart in his throat. **_“_** _Is that bad? **”**_

Masuda shook his head and turned to Tegoshi, a soft smile tugged on his lips. **_“_** _Well, other than the fact_ _that you were faking your emotions and kept everything to yourself, I guess not. You can show me your weak side, I **’** ll be your strength; you can tell me what **’** s bugging you, I **’** ll be the ears that will be willing to listen. What I **’** m saying is that, you don **’** t need to bear the burden of a heavy heart. There will always be someone who is willing to listen and stay by your side even if you are on the verge of breaking. And for Tegoshi, Massu will be that person. **”**_

 ** _“_** _Is that a marriage proposal? **”**_ Tegoshi asked unnecessarily; it was the only way to hide his burning cheeks because of embarrassment as his heart was oddly pounding hard in his chest.

Masuda inserted his hands in the pocket of his shorts and looked forward, up to the vast blue skies. **_“_** _It **’** s_ _not, stupid. **”**_

And they both laughed. Tegoshi held Masuda **’** s shoulder and squeezed it. He didn **’** t have to say it outright. He knew Masuda got what he was trying to imply. _He was thankful._

\--

Then three years went by a swift. Tegoshi had gotten better but Tegomass activities have come to a stop, so as he and Masuda **’** s time together; though that didn **’** t impose a problem on them both. They were still as close as ever and that was a thing they both keep only to themselves. Masuda, from time to time, would check on him. Sometimes Tegoshi would tell him that he **’** s fine now; Masuda didn **’** t have to bother himself with him anymore because as unbelievable as it may seem, Tegoshi grew embarrassed with each time he had to confess to Masuda; he was not sure if it was because he was getting older and still can **’** t manage his thoughts properly or it was the loud beating of his heart whenever Masuda would tell him kind words that convinced him they **’** re not words that a mere friend tells to a _friend._

But not long after, he realized that he was, in fact, attracted to his _man_ partner. His feelings were mixed at that time, happy because of something he could not explain; feeling that tingle in the pit of his stomach whenever he would think or dream of _his Massu_ kissing him in various parts of his body **–** he even reached the point where imagining Masuda on top of him, panting with beads of sweat on his forehead and chest, and thrusting hard inside him until he sees _heaven_ opening up for him easy, hot, and possible. But more than that, he wanted to be caged in Masuda **’** s arms, sleep and wake up beside him, and cuddle just as lovers do. He was also afraid; afraid that Masuda can **’** t return his feelings and be grossed out by it.

At first Tegoshi doubted if his feelings were genuine. He hadn **’** t had any serious girlfriend in a long time and the qualities that he wanted matched with Masuda; but there was a girl who was rumored to be with him. Someone that co-starred with Masuda in his stage play; a starlet. Masuda introduced them when Tegoshi went to watch. In his memory, the woman and Masuda were normal; as in just two people who were co-workers and got along casually. Or maybe **–** Tegoshi assumed **–** Masuda didn **’** t let him see that

he had gotten an interest on a woman. It was then that Tegoshi realized; he didn **’** t like the idea of Masuda having someone else that was _not_ him beside his partner.

However, it came to a point that Tegoshi created multiple social media accounts despite being prohibited to do so; and it was for the reason to confirm if Masuda had been seeing her. He could have asked directly but he doubted if Masuda would have told him. His heart hurt when he stumbled in a platform where fans were talking about Masuda and his _girlfriend_ as he was also amazed and convinced with their deductive reasoning to put everything together such as they **’** re wearing the same, exact designs of some shirts, Masuda sending elegant congratulatory flowers, and the girl wearing an ear cuff identical with the one Masuda often use.

He cried on some nights he felt lonely with the thought that his precious partner had been stolen away from him **–** his love hopeless; tried hard to hide the pain he was feeling just from seeing Masuda but of course, he failed to no attempt. Masuda asked him the same question he asked three years ago: **_“_** _Tegoshi,_ _what **’** s wrong? **”** _The only thing that changed was that Tegoshi didn **’** t cry for help. Instead, with his sad eyes he answered, **_“_** _You **’** re being taken away from me and I hate it. **”**_

Masuda was confused, it was evident in his face. It was useless to hide his feelings towards Masuda since he always knew when something was wrong. Tegoshi took two steps closer to his partner and smiled sadly, **_“_** _I hope you won **’** t treat and see me differently after you **’** ll learn about this but I love you. I can **’** t_ _hide it from you even if I want to because you immediately know if something **’** s bugging me. Massu, I **’** m in love with you for quite a while now. I know you **’** re in love with someone else, though. I **’** m sorry. **”**_

Then he turned away, about to walk out but Masuda grabbed his wrist when he barely passed by him; a shy smile in the corner of his lips while his other hand was at the back of his neck. **_“_** _I_ am _in love with_ _somebody. To someone wonderful and unbelievably pretty even with their flaws on. It **’** s not **‘** someone else **’** , Tegoshi. It has always been you. **”**_

 ** _“_** _But you are with a girl, you sent flowers addressed to her, wore the same clothes and the ear cuff. You can **’** t lie to me, Massu, no, don **’** t. I **’** m fine with being your friend. Just give me some time and I **’** ll get over you. **”**_ Tegoshi couldn **’** t look at Masuda straight in the eyes because his started to sting. He wanted to believe Masuda so badly but he can **’** t and that was because he knew he can never bear the pain of getting his heart broken.

But Masuda pulled him rather strongly that he crashed in his chest, his wrist was released from his hold so Masuda can lift his chin as he leaned down and brushed their lips lightly. **_“_** _Juri? We **’** re not together._ _Manager had told me about the speculations and the strong connections but I assure you, we are not in any kind of malicious relationship. I can **’** t fall in love with someone else because my heart only sees you. **”**_

Tegoshi didn **’** t have time to think properly; Masuda **’** s confession blocked the other possible reasons to not believe him. Because he was entirely convinced and happy that his love had been reciprocated **–** that he did not have to go through a one-sided love because Masuda was willing to give back. They hugged, Tegoshi let himself be kissed and it was pure bliss. But still Tegoshi couldn **’** t help but ask; **_“_** _Are you sure_ _about your feelings for me? **”**_

 ** _“_** _I am quite sure for three years now. **”**_ Then Masuda showed a genuine smile; one that made Tegoshi **’** s worries fade away.

\---

Having someone to date that is in the same group as him isn **’** t easy. They had to be careful and avoid anything that might give the people suspicions that they are together. Admitting that Tegoshi and Masuda are together and dating in real life would surely cause a commotion and hate. Koyama and Shige are the first ones to know. Their leader was shocked when they told him that he almost didn **’** t speak to either of them for whole two hours while Shige just shrugged and retorted **_“_** _What took you so long? **”**_ to Masuda. But he was happy for them; and by the time all the information sunk in Koyama, he gave them both a bear hug and loving kisses on the top of their heads like a mom accepting her son **’** s unconventional relationship.

They helped Tegoshi and Masuda in hiding their relationship. They were touchy when they were on stage, masking those actions as a form of **_“_** _member-ai **”**_ and the fans bought it.

There was never a discussion on who will be the _female_ in the relationship or more like, they automatically know that Tegoshi is the one assuming the role. Mainly because Masuda treats him delicately, like a gem easy to be broken. He doesn **’** t hate it, though; he loves it when Masuda takes care of him, protects him, and pampers him. He never liked the idea of being a burden to anyone but with Masuda, Tegoshi wants to be his damsel on distress.

Masuda is a man of endearment. It was a total surprise for Tegoshi, too. When they **’** re alone and together, Masuda would call him sweet names. One day Tegoshi is his **_“_** _Baby **”** ,_ the next day he is **_“_** _Honey **”**_ , and on other days he is Masuda **’** s **_“_** _Sweetie **”** ,_ **_“_** _Wifey **”** ,_ or **_“_** _Yuya **”**._ And later on, after several years, it changed and stabilized with **_“_** _My Queen **”**._

Masuda knows about Tegoshi **’** s dream. Even after getting in a relationship with Masuda, Tegoshi was vocal about wanting to have his own family. He wants to see little kids running around the house, laughter filling the whole room, calling him _Papa_. It is utterly impossible, though. Because he and Masuda can **’** t get married and it will be a big issue if people know he has a child but no wife. And just like that, it all ends up about the public image that they have to protect.

Scandals such as dating rumors were also taken into account. Tegoshi firmly told his boyfriend that all backlashes and negative feedbacks should be directed on him. Masuda didn **’** t want it at first, said Tegoshi doesn **’** t have to do anything but he assured him that he **’** ll be okay as long as when he gets home after dealing with everyone, Masuda will be there, welcoming him inside his warm hug and telling him that he handled it good and that he won **’** t ever leave him.

Until one day, after four years of dating, they decided to move in together; not in an apartment, but Masuda bought a _house_. Tegoshi told him there was no need for it and that it was too large for two people to live in. But Masuda didn **’** t speak. He caressed Tegoshi **’** s cheek and kissed him. **_“_** _Just wait a little bit_ _more, baby. **”** _He said ambiguously.

Tegoshi didn **’** t know what to wait for nor what did Masuda mean by it. Still, they lived in their new home; making fond memories, waking up next to each other, and cooking meals together. It was the ideal relationship for Tegoshi as he was also slowly accepting the fact that maybe he **’** d spend his whole life with just the both of them. _No kids._ But it was not like he was unhappy; if he had to say it, living with Masuda is all he could ask for.

Then one night, while they were laying on their bed, breaths synchronizing as it was returning back to normal, Tegoshi snuggled close to his boyfriend and was about to close his eyes when Masuda asked him a rather strange question. **_“_** _If you were a woman and I got you pregnant, what should we name our_ _child? **”**_

Curious of what made Masuda asked that, it still made Tegoshi smile and gave his answer; names that he used to scribble on the back of his diary, **_“_** _If it **’** s a girl, I want her name to be Yuna. And if it **’** s a boy, then_ _Yuta. **”**_

 ** _“_** _They **’** re both derived from your names. **”**_ Masuda chuckled.

 ** _“_** _Because I want to feel as close as possible to them. **”**_ Tegoshi reasoned out.

 ** _“_** _Hey, how about Takuya? **”**_ Masuda suddenly asked. It was nice thinking of baby names together. After Tegoshi told Masuda that his dream was to have his own family and he didn **’** t speak, Tegoshi never dared to bring it up again. He knew that it was impossible for them. They can **’** t create their own and it will never be easy for two guys to settle in an adoption option more that they **’** re both celebrities in a conservative country.

 ** _“_** _Takuya? I love the sound of it. Okay, he **’** ll be our third child. **”**_ Tegoshi replied playfully as if that time will ever come. Masuda let him sleep after that. He kissed Tegoshi good night and wrapped his arms around him.

\--

When Tegoshi **’** s thirty-second birthday came, Masuda wasn **’** t there to greet him personally because on the night of the tenth, he informed Tegoshi that he won **’** t make it home because his work wasn **’** t finished on time. He was disappointed but he understood. They waited until the clock struck at twelve midnight,

though; through a phone call, Masuda greeted him the sweetest happy birthday followed by **_“_** _I wish I was_ _there to kiss you the exact moment your age went higher by one. **”**_

Tegoshi laughed and answered, **_“_** _It **’** s not like someone other than you will kiss me! **”**_

And then he knew Masuda was pouting in the other line, **_“_** _But still, it should be at the exact midnight. My_ _princess deserves it. **”**_

 ** _“_** _Now I **’** m a princess! **”**_ Tegoshi exclaimed; amused. ** _“_** _You should really decide on what to call me now. Just one endearment will do. **”**_

 ** _“_** _All endearments suit you. And in a short time, you **’** ll already be my queen. **”**_ Masuda mumbled the last sentence so he didn **’** t understand it. He told Masuda to repeat it, but he didn **’** t. Instead, he ordered Tegoshi to sleep as it was getting late.

Despite being the day of his birthday, Tegoshi had a handful of work to do. Masuda called in the morning telling him he **’** ll be home before sunset and that a surprise awaits Tegoshi. It made him smile and it was enough to keep him motivated the whole day until he finished his entire lined up schedule. He went home expecting his boyfriend waiting for him in their home but there was no one when he arrived. The lights were out and there was no trace of Masuda at all. He felt a slight irritation for hoping and getting excited over the surprise Masuda had told him. He decided to walk to their room and he stopped on his tracks when he heard some faint noises; a solemn music playing low. He hurriedly opened it to find Masuda sitting on their bed, his back facing Tegoshi, his head bowed as if he **’** s looking at something in his chest.

 ** _“_** _Baby? **”**_ Tegoshi called him when he entered.

Masuda stiffened and slowly turned to face him. Tegoshi **’** s eyes widen when he saw the _thing_ Masuda was carrying. Masuda smiled at him, **_“_** _Happy birthday, my queen. Our Princess Yuna greets you the_ _same. **”**_

 ** _“_** _Our? Massu, what **’** s this? **”**_ He asked as his hands started to shake. Hope that he thought he had trashed away filling him again. Masuda looked so good holding a baby in his arms with that gentle expression plastered on his face. It **’** s a sight that Tegoshi had only imagined once or twice **–** Masuda holding _their_ child. He strode towards his boyfriend until he got on their bed, kneeled on the foam, and landed his hand on Masuda **’** s shoulder to shake him lightly, tears building up in the corners of his eyes.

With the smile still on Masuda **’** s lips, he briefly reached for Tegoshi **’** s lips. **_“_** _Her name **’** s Yuna, baby. Our_ _daughter. **”**_

On how and why did his boyfriend get the child, Tegoshi wasn **’** t able to ask anymore. He sobbed for reason he can **’** t comprehend. Masuda wiped them with his thumb lovingly; hushing him but Tegoshi felt the need to cry. After five minutes or so, he heard a cry that **’** s not his **–** a tiny voice. He looked down where the little angel squirmed, her nits where her small hands were; scratch the sides of her face. Tegoshi sniffed and turned his sight to his boyfriend, not knowing what he should do. That **’** s when Masuda spoke, **_“_** _Hold your daughter, Papa. **”**_

Tegoshi could swear; hearing Masuda referring to him as _Papa_ was music to his ears. He became a parent. They **’** re already parents and his family is complete.

\--

When Tegoshi had calmed down and when it sunk into him that Yuna wasn **’** t a dream, he started questioning Masuda such as where did she come from, how he managed to have her, and others more.

Masuda explained everything to him; two years ago, he applied for a child adoption in many orphanages but the superiors have told him that the chances of being approved is low as his partner is a man **–** he was assured that this fact will be confidential **–** and they also have to consider the environment the child would live in. Would they be properly taken care of? Would they get the appropriate attention they need while growing up? There were many factors to be considered and what it made it harder was Masuda **’** s job. Paparazzi live on tailing celebrities and they can **’** t let any child be exploited in anything unhealthy. Admittedly, many gave their outright rejection on Masuda **’** s application. There were times when he almost gave up but decided against it whenever he would see Tegoshi staring at the kids running in the park, laughing with honest happiness, and it would always break his heart when he sees Tegoshi **’** s eyes that were filled with jealousy when the kids ran back to their parents.

Biologically, Masuda couldn **’** t give Tegoshi he always wished for. He didn **’** t want to break up; that would be suicide for him. And though Tegoshi is happy and contented with his current life with Masuda, he knows that there is still something missing. _A child of their own._

One year passed and still, Masuda wasn **’** t getting any positive feedback. There were still three orphanages that didn **’** t give him an answer and he was starting to lose hope **–** thought that maybe it was the only happiness he can never give to his most beloved. He cried when one out of the three remaining called to tell him that his application didn **’** t qualify. Koyama and Shige were with him, tried to give him additional boost of hope; that he still have two more chances. And if they would turn out to be no luck, they can just apply in other foster homes again. The night he went home, there was Tegoshi in their couch; watching a Disney movie Masuda can **’** t remember the title of, a bowl of popcorn on his lap with an entertained look on his face. Masuda was mentally tired, pity filled his chest, and conscience that making Tegoshi entirely happy was out of his reach. He was too ambitious, he thought that adopting was so easy. He slumped beside Tegoshi, buried his face on the crook of his neck. He masked his sadness with a bright smile, sneaky kisses, and provocative touches to distract Tegoshi from what he was doing. He needed his Tegoshi hot and deep.

Masuda was successful to have Tegoshi **’** s attention to himself. Clothes discarded on the floor with the popcorns spilled on the carpet, Masuda carried Tegoshi to their room and made love to him over and over again. When they were done, Masuda jokingly brought up what names did Tegoshi want if ever they were granted to have a child. _Yuna_ and _Yuta_ were beautiful names, Masuda thought. There were two more orphanages, and he decided that he **’** ll keep hanging on. Until he knew whether he was rejected or accepted, he **’** ll keep on believing that they can have a child.

Masuda didn **’** t hear from any of the two orphanages for two months as they were also slightly pushed at the back of his mind because NEWS had become busy with packed schedules for their single release promotions. But in one afternoon while they were waiting for the standby call for the filming of a music program, he received and unprecedented call from one of the orphanages informing him that his application for adoption had been granted.

It took him six months to complete all the requirements he needed to submit for the legalization of the adoption. He got to choose which child he would take. There were many cute ones **–** ones that squeezed Masuda **’** s delight and affection. He finally realized and understood why Tegoshi wanted them; their innocent smiles are enough to ease anyone **’** s tiredness. However, there was someone that took Masuda **’** s complete attention **–** a three-month old baby, female. The supervising employee told him about her; she lost her parents in a car accident. It was a miracle that she was alive considering that the accident resulted on the vehicle being crumpled like a tin can. They told Masuda that they found her bathing in blood **–** the blood of her mother who protected her from any serious impact that would lead to the baby **’** s death. Before she was brought to the orphanage, it was natural to search for her relatives and see if they have the capability and willingness to raise the child. Unfortunately, due to some sort of family disputes and her parents **’** _disobedience_ , they were disowned. Thus, none of the remaining families were willing to take her.

And so, Masuda decided on her. He wanted her to be theirs.

The paper works got finished and approved on time with Tegoshi **’** s birthday **–** on tenth of November. Masuda was beyond happy and excited, he was positive that Yuna would be the best birthday gift he can ever give to Tegoshi. He didn **’** t go home. Koyama and Shige accompanied him when it was time to pick her daughter up. There was a spare room in their house and Masuda was thinking to convert it to be Yuna **’** s room. Although as the whole adoption process was kept as a secret and Tegoshi didn **’** t know a bit about it, Masuda had no chance to decorate it and fill with necessities. Shige told him it was fine. He should at least let Tegoshi be involved in decorating the room for their daughter or else he would definitely sulk. That was why Masuda decided to just get hygienic essentials for the baby and a crib.

\--

Tegoshi was once again crying when Masuda finished explaining. He kissed Yuna **’** s forehead; he pitied her on what happened to her family but he whispered a promise to her, not caring if she didn **’** t understand any of it. **_“_** _Daddy and Papa will take care of you. We **’** ll love you like we **’** re your true parents. **”**_

Next, he turned to his boyfriend and took his hand and laced their fingers together as Tegoshi brought Masuda **’** s hand on his lips. **_“_** _This is the birthday gift, baby. Thank you so much. **”**_

A tear rolled down Masuda **’** s eyes and he scooted closer. Yuna was sleeping in Tegoshi **’** s arms so he couldn **’** t hug him. But managed to give him a loose one **–** their daughter in between them **–** and he gave Tegoshi a chaste kiss on his lips. **_“_** _I love you and I want to give you all the happiness in the world. We_ _already have our princess and I **’** ve long found my queen. **”**_

 **_“_ ** _It **’** s the same for me. I love you. **”**_

_\---_

Tegoshi woke up when he felt soft lips kissing him. He smiled and curled up against Masuda; eyes still closed with the intention to go back to his sleep and continue his dream. But it seems like Masuda has no intention of letting him. His hands roam on his back, under his shirt, and his lips travel down to Tegoshi **’** s neck; gently sucking his skin. Tegoshi couldn **’** t help a giggle escape his throat when his boyfriend landed his lips on a sensitive part of his neck. **“** Stop, it tickles. **”** He whispered in a raspy voice.

Masuda stopped, removed his lips on the neck, and met Tegoshi with their usual **‘** good morning **’** kiss. **“** You had a good dream, didn **’** t you? You were smiling while sleeping, it was a bit creepy. **”** Masuda joked.

Tegoshi smiled and nodded in confirmation, **“** Yeah. It was a dream of how and who I used to be until you eased all my hurt away. **”**

 **“** I take back what I said earlier. It wasn **’** t creepy. **”** Masuda pulled Tegoshi close to him as if they were on the edges of the bed. He stroked his hair; his leg crossed over Tegoshi **’** s inside the blanket. **“** Happy anniversary, my queen. **”**

 **“** Happy anniversary, bab **– ”** Tegoshi didn **’** t finish his greeting because there were loud series of knocks on their door followed by the shrill voice of their daughter on the other side. **“** Daddy, Papa, open up! **”** Yuna shouted, her voice in a tone of implied suffering.

Tegoshi got up; enough so he could be in a sitting position while Masuda rolled to stare at the ceiling before he shouted back. **“** Turn the knob, princess! That **’** s unlocked. **”**

After a good thirty seconds of their daughter struggling to open the door of her parents **’** room, she successfully entered at the same time that she let Emma jump from her arms to the bed. Skull was behind her. She also climbed on the bed and immediately sat on her Papa **’** s lap, giving Tegoshi a loud kiss on his cheek and greeting him a good morning. Masuda sighed beside them, **“** Princess, how about Daddy? **”** But before Yuna had the chance to answer, Emma was already beside Masuda and in the next second, he was given licks on his cheek, _as always._

Tegoshi and Yuna giggled when they heard Masuda grunt. **“** Daddy, Emma loves you. **”** Masuda heard that line for so many times now he has gotten so used to it. He was bad with animals, but Emma and Skull are the only exceptions.

They stayed in bed for another half an hour. It is Yuna **’** s routine to always be with her parents in their room in the mornings every weekend since it is the only time that Tegoshi and Masuda wake and get up late before going to their works, if ever they have.

Tegoshi has been happy, genuinely. Five years ago, Yuna came into their lives and became their little ball of sunshine; not only to Tegoshi and Masuda, but also to Koyama and Shige. There was no helping it, Yuna is the only baby of NEWS; Koyama and Shige spoiled her rotten whenever they would visit them.

Parenting had been hard for the both of them. None of them knew how to raise a child. The first months were the worse; Yuna often cried at night, it was hard to lull her to sleep. It got even harder if one of them was unable to go home. They had sleepless nights and tiredness from work combined with Yuna **’** s care. There were times when Tegoshi and Masuda would quarrel over petty things and almost broke everything between them. The pressure got the best of them. They didn **’** t have enough time to rest, they were basically awake from morning **‘** till morning. In addition, their hectic work schedules took a toll on their bodies. Nobody knows that they **’** d been taking care of a child and they were forced to do things after things consecutively.

However, Yuna helped them to be more mature. She helped them to manage work and home equally until they got the hang of it.

But a year after Yuna came to them, all the members reached a conclusion that NEWS had had its finish line. It started when Tegoshi talked about wanting to _focus_ in his family. He had been giving her daughter a little less of attention and even if Yuna is already their daughter legally, the orphanage where Yuna came from still monitors her growth until at least she reaches the age of eight.

It was never easy for all of them. They were NEWS for more than half of their live and they loved their little group. It was opportunity cost **–** they had to give up something for another. He talked it over with Masuda who was against his decision at first and got mad but Tegoshi had already decided. He wanted to be with their daughter all the time, he didn **’** t want to miss anything important because he was busy doing another work.

Tegoshi left the agency and the show business. He backed away from the limelight while Masuda stayed. He carried the name of NEWS. He said that even if they had disbanded, he will always be NEWS **’** Masuda Takahisa. He releases albums and singles every once in a while; but comparing the size of the **“** NEWS **”** fonts imprinted, **“** Masuda Takahisa **”** was bigger. He had successful tours Tegoshi didn **’** t fail to attend, together with Yuna making sure that they won **’** t be noticed. He also became one of the head concert planners of the juniors **’** concert. He loves working in the backstage as much as he loves performing. Koyama and Shige had the chance to debut as a duo with cheerful and uplifting songs but they are more focused in their acting jobs. Shige managed to have two of his novels adapted into live actions again while Koyama got back into news casting. As for Tegoshi, they often tease him that he suits the image of a housewife. He **’** s proud, though. He learned a bit about cooking because Yuna needs to be healthy and he **’** s aware of how much Masuda loves foods he wants to be the one to be able to prepare his boyfriend **’** s favorite meals. He isn **’** t a plain housewife. Shortly after the group **’** s disbandment, Tegoshi founded a school of music. His school offers a wide range of courses depending on what interests the student. He also teaches vocal courses and most of his students are children.

Today marks Tegoshi and Masuda **’** s ninth year of relationship. Tegoshi didn **’** t expect they **’** d reach this point but here they are, almost a decade of being in a relationship, they **’** ve been through ups and downs and yet they **’** re still in love and happy with each other; even more so that they have Yuna now.

\--

Yuna started poking Tegoshi **’** s cheek; pouting, **“** Papa, you **’** re spacing out. **”**

Tegoshi pinched her nose and kissed her forehead, **“** I **’** m sorry, princess. Papa was just thinking about something. **”**

Their daughter nodded knowingly and eased off Tegoshi **’** s lap. She carried Emma again and told her parents that she will be playing in the living room. When she closed the door, Masuda squeezed Tegoshi **’** s thigh. He is laying on his side now, his elbow propped on the bed to support his head. He gave Tegoshi a naughty smile, **“** You were saying earlier? **”**

Tegoshi smiled back and slid down back to the bed to lie beside Masuda. **“** Happy anniversary, baby. **”** Masuda kissed him; deep and loving that Tegoshi can only sigh in contentment. When they pulled apart, they stared at each other, eyes sparkling because of evident happiness.

 **“** You **’** ve got work today? **”** Masuda asked after a while.

 **“** Yeah. I **’** ve got two vocal classes. I **’** ll be home by five. **”** Tegoshi answered and gestured the numbers using his fingers. **“** You also got work to do, right? It **’** s a waste we couldn **’** t have this day all to ourselves. I **’** m sorry, Massu. **”**

 **“** What are you saying? We **’** re together and it **’** s the best thing. Plus, maybe we can **’** t have the whole day but we still have the night. I made a reservation at a hotel for tonight so we can _celebrate. **”** _Masuda whispered sensually. It is inviting and exciting but Tegoshi immediately remembered Yuna. She can **’** t be left alone.

 **“** Baby, we can **’** t. Yu **–”**

 **“** Keii-chan and Shige will come today; said they **’** ll look after her. **”**

 **“** They will? **”**

 **“** Yeah. So rest easy. Don **’** t tire yourself too much. You need energy for tonight. **”** Masuda said and squeezed Tegoshi **’** s ass. Then maybe he has a reason to look forward in going home. It **’** s been a while since they got to be alone and it **’** s also been a while since Tegoshi let his voice out loud.

\--

Going home at five in the afternoon was impossible for Tegoshi. He needed three more hours extension because he had paper works to take care of such as school policies revisions and approval of some business proposals. He messaged his boyfriend earlier telling him he **’** d be home by eight instead of five and Masuda was understanding enough and even offered him to pick him up but Tegoshi refused because no one would drive the car he brought if Masuda would come.

The lights are out when he got home as he can see it from the outside. He wonders if Koyama, Shige, and Yuna went out and aren **’** t back yet. But Masuda told him earlier he is already home. Even the front door is locked so he has to search for his keys in his bag in the darkness. And as he turned the knob of the door, the lights switched on, a romantic song of NEWS started playing while Koyama, Shige, Masuda, and Yuna are lined horizontally holding a **“** Happy Anniversary **”** banner as a candle light dinner is prepared in one side of the dining room. He was speechless.

Masuda walked towards Tegoshi with a shy smile on his lips. **“** Our daughter was the brain in all of these. I also didn **’** t know about it. All three of them were cooking when I got home, **”** he explained. Tegoshi looked behind Masuda and looked at their little princess smiling widely and proudly. **“** Happy anniversary, Daddy and Papa! **”** She squealed.

 **“** Thank you, princess. **”** Tegoshi muttered with his glossy eyes.

 **“** Also, **”** Masuda started and took Tegoshi **’** s hands on his. **“** I was planning to tell you this later but…” Masuda paused when his nervousness got obvious and his hands turned cold as sweat started forming in his forehead.

 **“** Are you okay, Massu? Are you sick? **”** Tegoshi asked worriedly and put their foreheads together to feel Masuda **’** s temperature.

Masuda laughed awkwardly and pulled away from Tegoshi. **“** I **’** m perfectly fine. Just a bit nervous. **”**

 **“** Why? **”** Tegoshi asked again.

Masuda cleared his throat and straightened his back; he took a deep breath and smiled nervously before he started speaking. **“** Yuya, my queen, you know I love you so much, right? **”** Tegoshi **’** s heart beat fast. Somehow, Masuda **’** s question worried him to where it might lead to? He watched many movies that started with the same question Masuda asked and it was a prelude to a break-up speech following the words of **_“_** _It **’** s not you, it **’** s me **”**_ bullshit.

 **“** You **’** re not breaking up with me, are you? **”** Tegoshi whispered hysterically and he started to cry silently. Masuda didn **’** t speak but squeezed his hands tightly.

 **“** We _are_ happy, baby. **”** Tegoshi pointed out like he he **’** s trying to prove a point he doesn **’** t know.

But again, Masuda didn **’** t speak. Instead, he kneeled down and patted the pockets of his pants.

When he seemed to find what he was looking for, he brought it out **–** a small velvet square box.

Tegoshi gasped when Masuda opened it and showed what was inside **–** a simple silver ring with diamonds planted nicely in the whole band.

 **“** Well, yeah, we are happy but I want to be happier. I **’** ve thought about this thoroughly and it took me years; all because I want to be sure that _this_ is what I want for the both of us. I talked to my whole family about this. I want to marry you, Yuya. They gave me their support, **‘** As long as you and Tegoshi-kun are happy, we will be happy, too. **’** They said. I went to your mom and talked to her. I asked your hand in marriage with the promise that I will never hurt and make you cry. She was in tears and she told me to take care of her only baby. I went to your dad **’** s grave to also ask his permission. I told him that I only have pure intentions on his son **–** that I **’** ll love you until to the very last of my breath. I didn **’** t hear his response because the dead don **’** t talk, **”** Masuda abruptly bowed his head to shut his eyes and stop his tears from falling while Tegoshi didn **’** t make any effort to stop crying. Then he continued; his voice started shaking, **“** I thought I was lucky enough. When Johnny-san was hospitalized, I visited him alone and took the chance to thank him for letting us meet and pairing us up. I told him about our relationship and you know what he did? He gave me a weak tap on the shoulder and a thumbs-up. Even if he couldn **’** t speak well, he forced himself and told me that I should take a good care of you because you are fragile and I couldn **’** t agree more. And even if we have disbanded, I asked Koyama and Shige their permission. **”**

Tegoshi was surprised, he moved his eyes to them and saw Koyama getting teary and Shige giving him a slight nod.

 **“** They told me to be happy always. Lastly, I talked to our daughter about this. I explained to her that our family is a little bit strange. She asked about not having a mom but two dads instead. I told her everything she needs to know but, of course, she wasn **’** t able to understand everything. Though she said one thing: she loves her daddy and papa so much. **”** Masuda sniffed and wiped his eyes. He never thought that proposals could be this emotional. But this is what he wanted to do **–** to make him and Tegoshi legal, as one; to be with him forever; and to prove that love conquers all.

 **“** My queen, we still live in a world where we **’** ll be judged in every not normal thing we do. Many people will try to tell us to stop and that we are disgusting, but I love you enough to disregard them. If you and Yuna are with me, then they won **’** t matter. As long as we got the people we love in our back, supporting us, then that is all we need. I **’** m ready to take our story to the next chapter; and I want to start it with you walking down the aisle to say our vows of forever. Tegoshi Yuya, my life and my everything, will you marry me? **”**

Tegoshi felt like he turned deaf. Never in his dreams did he ever see Masuda proposing to him. But he is kneeling in front of Tegoshi, ears glossed over his eyes, the smile he loves is there, the man he loves is asking him to make them official. He is _complete._

Tegoshi nodded and happily answered, **“** Yes, baby. I **’** ll marry you. You **’** re all I ever needed in my life. I love you. **”**

Masuda hurriedly inserted the engagement ring in Tegoshi **’** s finger before he stood up and hugged Tegoshi tightly and kissed him fully on the lips. They were both crying when they pulled apart but the smiles were as wide and genuine as can be. Yuna wasn **’** t late to wrap her tiny arms on her parents **’** legs and they both sat on the floor to be on the same level as their daughter. Without saying anything, Tegoshi and Masuda pressed a kiss on the either side of their daughter **’** s cheeks that made her giggle. **“** I love my princess, too. **”** Tegoshi said. He let her be with her daddy for the meantime because Tegoshi stood up and went to the two people who are closest to them. **“** Keii-chan, Shige-chan, **”** Tegoshi called them when he was finally standing in front of them. Koyama pulled him into a hug and he sobbed as Tegoshi also wrapped his arms around the nicest person he **’** s ever met. Shige rubbed his back. **“** I **’** m sorry and thank you. I **’** ve always been guilty for the past years for being the one who backed out in NEWS. But still, you didn **’** t get angry at me. Thank you for giving us the permission for this. I never thought this day would happen. I love you both. **”**

 **“** Never be guilty, Tegoshi. **”** Koyama said. **“** You got the family you always wanted, it is natural to put Yuna-chan first before anything and anyone else. We never blamed you for the disbandment so stop thinking that it is your fault. Be happy, okay? Take care of Massu and your daughter. We **’** ll always be here for the three of you. _Always._ **”**

It is soothing. Koyama has always been a big brother for Tegoshi. He protected him back when Tegoshi faced scandals. He is the best leader any group could ever have and Tegoshi was lucky enough to be one of the three people who got his utmost love.

He hugged Shige, too. Thanked him as he got a light knock on the back of his head. A payback for all your mischievousness, he said and they both laughed. Before they pulled apart, Tegoshi didn **’** t forget to whisper on Shige **’** s ear. **“** Tell me if the time has come for you to propose to Keii-chan. I **’** ll be there to cheer for you. **”** And that was what made Tegoshi gain another knock on the head.

When he returned to where Masuda is, he took Tegoshi **’** s hand. **“** Are you happy? **”**

 **“** I am. **”**

They smiled to each other. Yes, they **’** re happy as long as they **’** re together. Tegoshi knows it will be hard, but he is sure they can get through anything.

Masuda then let his hand go and abruptly carried Tegoshi, bridal style. **“** Then let **’** s go! **”** He announced enthusiastically.

Tegoshi tried to wiggle out of his arms to get down but Masuda held him tightly. **“** My queen. I told you that I reserved a room tonight for us, right? Honeymoon comes first. **”** Then he turned to their daughter, **“** Princess, do you want a baby sister or a brother? **”**

 **“** A brother! **”** She shrieked and that caused Tegoshi to slap Masuda **’** s chest.

Masuda laughed, **“** Then a baby brother it is! **”**

\--

When they reached the car, Masuda opened the door to the shotgun seat so Tegoshi can enter.

And when Tegoshi has settled in, Masuda leaned to give him a kiss. **“** I love you. **”** He said.

 **“** I love you, too, baby. **”** Tegoshi answered.

 **“** I **’** ll love you forever. **”**

 **“** Me, too, Massu. Me, too. **”**

Meeting Masuda is the most wonderful thing that had ever happened. He is the one who saw through Tegoshi. He was the one who believed in him the most. Loving him is the very best thing that ever happened. Because he is selfless and he loves Tegoshi, too. And marrying him; Tegoshi knows it is the rightest thing to do. He doesn **’** t know what he ever did in his past life to deserve a person like Masuda. But one thing **’** s for sure, Tegoshi is thanking the heavens for letting them be together, for letting them be _Tego_ and _Massu._

_\--_

_“You can show me your weak side, I’ll be your strength; you can tell me what’s bugging you, I’ll be the ears that will be willing to listen. What I’m saying is that, you don’t need to bear the burden of a heavy heart. There will always be someone who is willing to listen and stay by your side even if you are on the verge of breaking. And for Tegoshi, Massu will be that person.”_

**FIN**.


End file.
